Deceptions and Truths
by plumtuckered
Summary: The crew uncovers an assassination plot on the planet Talazor. (T/T'P)*Complete*
1. Default Chapter

A/N - This story follows "Guilty Until Proven Innocent". I am not a doctor so if certain parts of this story are not medically plausible, please remember it is fiction. ( As always, I don't own the characters of Enterprise and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.  
  
DECEPTIONS AND TRUTHS  
  
Chapter I  
  
Commander Charles Tucker III covered his mouth and yawned. He looked around the situation room display table at his crewmates. His eyes settled briefly on Sub-Commander T'Pol, who stood across from him. It had been two months since his return from Krios Prime. Since Princess Kaitaama had said that the Vulcan science officer cared for him. He looked down at the cup of coffee he held in his hand. During those two months, T'Pol had spent more time helping him in engineering but she had never displayed any feelings for him, good or bad. Sure, they hadn't argued as much, but there were still no signs that the princess was right. Also over those two months, Trip had seen hints that made him suspect that perhaps there was something going on between the captain and the science officer. He knew there were secrets they shared between them. Trip sighed. If his best friend was interested in T'Pol, then Trip knew his own feelings would go unrequited. He took a sip of his coffee and tried to ignore the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Good morning," greeted Captain Jonathan Archer as he exited the turbolift and joined them at the table. He took a moment to acknowledge each one of them then continued. "I received a message this morning from the Talazorian province of Kreenit. It seems the prime minister of the province has extended an invitation to us to join him for a celebration tomorrow welcoming home their world's leader. The away team will depart this afternoon. I'd like all of you to join me. I think Enterprise can survive a couple days without her senior officers on board."  
  
Trip tried but he couldn't control his grin at the good news. "All of us, sir?"  
  
Archer chuckled at his chief engineer. "All of us, Trip. Seems they have quite an impressive shipyard. They specifically mentioned you in the invitation. That is, if you're interested in looking at some warp 8 engines?"  
  
"Warp 8," Trip repeated in dismay.  
  
"You clearly impressed the Talazorians, Commander, when they toured Enterprise yesterday. They are a highly intelligent species and difficult to impress. You should be pleased," said T'Pol. She looked across the display table at the engineer.  
  
"You're not implying that I've become a good diplomat, are you Sub- Commander?" Trip teased. The other officers, including the captain, turned their heads to the Vulcan science officer, waiting for her response.  
  
T'Pol lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. "I have re-evaluated your abilities, Commander. Your methods are quite unorthodox by Vulcan standards, but they are surprisingly effective."  
  
Trip smiled at her. "Thank you."  
  
"I was merely stating a fact, Commander," T'Pol replied evenly. She then turned to the captain. "With your permission, sir, I will accompany the commander on the tour of the shipyard."  
  
"Actually, T'Pol, Prime Minister Yar asked if the rest of us would join him for dinner. Except for Dr. Phlox. He has been invited to spend the evening at their medical research facility."  
  
The Denobulan doctor grinned happily in response.  
  
"Very well," said the sub-commander with a nod of her head. She glanced across at Trip then looked back at Captain Archer.  
  
"Should I assign a security team to accompany us, Captain?" asked Lieutenant Malcolm Reed.  
  
Archer smiled and shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Malcolm. I don't think we'll be in any danger in their dining hall. Besides, they'll have their own security out in force tomorrow. From what I understand, High Premier Colthera has been in negotiations on Vulcan for nearly six months now. Her homecoming is going to be quite the celebration."  
  
"Aye, sir. I'll make sure there are phase pistols stored in the shuttlepod before we depart."  
  
"Alright everyone. Bring your overnight bags; we depart at 15:00 hours. Dismissed."  
  
As Trip turned to leave, he slapped Ensign Travis Mayweather on the back.  
  
"Bet you're anxious to get off the ship, huh Travis?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I am," smiled the ensign.  
  
"How about you, Commander? I bet you're excited to see all those beautiful engines," said Ensign Hoshi Sato. She winked at Travis with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Very funny, Hoshi," Trip responded.  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Shuttlepod Two gently touched down on the landing pad just outside the city of Kreenit. Prime Minister Yar greeted Archer with a firm handshake as the captain exited the pod.  
  
"Welcome, Captain!" he said cheerfully. He turned to his two companions. "You remember my lead warp physicist, Dr. Chimra?'  
  
"Of course," replied Archer taking the other man's hand. "Nice to see you again, Doctor."  
  
"And this is the head of our medical research program, Dr. Kronell."  
  
The captain took the woman's hand and smiled at her. He then turned to his officers.  
  
"Dr. Kronell, these are the members of my senior staff. Ensign Mayweather and Ensign Sato, Lieutenant Reed, our ship's physician, Dr. Phlox, Sub- Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker."  
  
After the introductions, Trip took a moment to look around. The Talazorian landscape was breathtakingly beautiful. The city was surrounded by lush green mountains that reminded him of Earth. The flowers, however, were quite unique. Trip couldn't help but marvel at the many variations of colors.  
  
"You know, Sub-Commander, I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing new worlds," he gasped in awe.  
  
"Talazor is indeed aesthetically pleasing, Commander," T'Pol replied evenly.  
  
"Yep. That's just what I was thinking." He looked down at her and grinned.  
  
"Commander Tucker, if you're ready, I will take you to our shipyards now," offered Chimra. "We have a lot to show you in just a matter of a few hours." He moved to stand next to the engineer.  
  
"Cap'n?"  
  
"Have a good time, Trip. We'll see you later," replied Archer. Yar motioned the captain and the rest of the team toward a small transport vehicle. T'Pol glanced up at Trip briefly before she joined them.  
  
"Prime Minister, since they'll be passing by the medical lab, I will accompany the commander and Dr. Chimra. I have a few things to see to before I give Dr. Phlox a tour of our facility," said Dr. Kronell.  
  
"Very well, Kronell," nodded the prime minister. "Dr. Phlox will be with us when you're ready for him."  
  
Trip watched the group depart then turned to follow Chimra and Kronell to another transport. While they walked, he glanced at his hosts. The Talazorian people, although similar in appearance to humans, were taller and bigger boned. The few he'd met on the ship all had blonde hair and light eyes. Trip noticed the only real distinctive difference between them as a species was the ridge that ran down the center of their chins. Chimra's was wide and had notches while Kronell's was narrow and smooth. They also had very dark brown skin.  
  
Chimra opened the transport door and Trip nodded his thanks then climbed in. Kronell circled around and entered on the other side so that Trip was seated in the middle. Chimra turned to face Trip.  
  
"I'm sorry, Commander Tucker," he said quietly. Trip felt a pinch on his arm. He swung around to look at Kronell. She was holding a hypospray in her hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trip demanded. He shook his head to clear his blurring vision but to no avail. Slowly his world began to spin and then it went dark.  
  
  
  
He could hear voices talking over him but he couldn't open his eyes. Trip couldn't move at all. He knew he was lying on his side on a cold hard surface but he didn't know where. The smells reminded him vaguely of sickbay. He tried to concentrate on the voices. He recognized Kronell's. She was saying something about his brain chemistry being similar but she couldn't guarantee anything. Guarantee anything? What did that mean? Trip's mind was racing as he felt the fear building inside of him. Then the voices became more distant then faded away completely.  
  
CONTINUED.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

DECEPTIONS AND TRUTHS  
  
Chapter II  
  
T'Pol pushed the door buzzer to Commander Tucker's room. She looked both ways down the corridor then pushed the button again. There was no response. She then hit the button to open the door and was startled when it slid open. She was surprised the commander had not secured his room when he had returned the prior evening. T'Pol stepped into the room; her need to see the engineer was safe overriding her Vulcan logic. She saw the engineer stretched across his bed, lying on his stomach. He was still in his Starfleet uniform and still had his boots on. She walked over to stand beside the bed.  
  
"Commander?" she said hesitantly. She reached her hand out and shook his shoulder. He quickly rolled over, sat up, and grabbed her wrist in one swift motion. He stared at her, a look of confusion on his face. Then he released her wrist, and dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"Are you alright?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. T'Pol noted a strange hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"You did not join us last night. I was simply making certain you had returned safely."  
  
"Worried 'bout me, T'Pol?"  
  
The engineer looked up at her. He appeared tense and his jaw muscles clenched.  
  
"You are an important member of the crew, Commander. I was merely."  
  
Tucker stood up and stepped close to her. He glared at her for several minutes then turned away, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Are you feeling ill, Mr. Tucker?"  
  
"I'm fine, T'Pol. Just a little headache is all," he replied in a strained voice. His hands moved up to massage his temples.  
  
"Perhaps you should ask Dr. Phlox to examine you."  
  
"Trip?" called Captain Archer from the opened door. He stepped into the room and looked surprised at T'Pol's presence. "Everything okay in here?"  
  
"I am uncertain, Captain," responded the science officer.  
  
Archer turned his attention to the engineer. "What happened to you last night, Trip? We expected to see you."  
  
Tucker looked up at the captain. He squeezed his eyes shut and wavered slightly. T'Pol grabbed his arm to steady him. Archer moved quickly to the commander's other side. Tucker's eyes opened and he pulled away from them, a look of annoyance on his face.  
  
"What happened, Trip? You look like hell," said the captain.  
  
Tucker's hands went back to rubbing his temples and he sat heavily on the bed.  
  
"I'm not sure, Cap'n." The commander leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, his head still held between his hands. "I must've toured the shipyards."  
  
"What do you mean, you MUST have toured the shipyards?" Archer sat down next to his friend. T'Pol continued to watch the commander, noting how his skin had become quite pale.  
  
Tucker shrugged and looked at the captain. "I toured the shipyards."  
  
Archer looked up at T'Pol, a look of concern on his face. The commander stood up and unzipped his uniform and moved toward the bathroom. Without a word, he entered and shut the door. Seconds later, T'Pol heard the shower running.  
  
"What's going on, T'Pol?" asked Archer, rising to his feet.  
  
"I do not know, Captain. Mr. Tucker did not respond when I came to his door. Since he was absent last night, I became.concerned so I entered the room and found him asleep. I awakened him just before you arrived." T'Pol looked at the bathroom door then back at Archer. "I recommend he be examined by Dr. Phlox."  
  
"I agree. Something is definitely not right."  
  
Several minutes later, Commander Tucker emerged from his shower clad only in the Starfleet issued briefs and undershirt. The captain and T'Pol had remained in his room and when he saw them, a look of annoyance crossed his face.  
  
"Why are you still here?" he asked, running his fingers through his damp hair. He pulled a clean uniform and black shirt from his bag and slipped them on.  
  
"We're meeting Prime Minister Yar for breakfast," replied Archer. "We just thought we'd wait for you."  
  
Tucker sat on his bed and pulled on his socks and boots then stood and walked to the door. He turned and looked at T'Pol and Archer then exited the room.  
  
  
  
Travis, Malcolm and Hoshi joined them in the lobby of their inn. Trip simply nodded his head at them as he walked by, ignoring their greetings. When he stepped out into the morning sunlight, his head began throbbing in earnest. He knew something was wrong but the concern from his friends was just irritating him for some reason. Trip paused outside the main doors as his vision darkened.  
  
"Commander?" Hoshi said from behind him.  
  
"I'm fine, Hoshi," he muttered.  
  
"No you're not fine, Trip. Lets go see Dr. Phlox. He should be waiting for us in the dining hall," said the captain as he took Trip's arm firmly and walked him across the courtyard. T'Pol fell into stride on his other side while the others followed behind. Trip was still feeling disoriented so he reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled along by his friend. When they entered the big hall, he saw Dr. Kronell seated at one of the tables but no sign of Dr. Phlox. Archer led him over to the Talazorian physician.  
  
"Is everything all right, Captain?" she asked, rising to her feet. Trip looked at her closely. There was something he should remember about that woman, he thought, but his memory was fuzzy.  
  
"Where is Dr. Phlox? Commander Tucker isn't feeling well this morning. I'd like the doctor to take a look at him."  
  
Kronell looked at Trip and again he felt like there was something he should recall about her. He looked down and shook his head in an attempt to clear his confused mind. He tried to remember the previous day. Everything was clear up until the tour of the shipyard. He could see the various cargo haulers, cruisers, and transports but they were more like seeing pictures on a view screen. He looked back up at Dr. Kronell. He heard her voice in his head but her words were muffled. His headache kicked itself up another notch and he couldn't help but flinch.  
  
"Let me take a look at him, Captain. Your doctor is working with one of my assistants this morning. He'll be joining us later." The physician came around the table and motioned the group over to another table that sat against the wall near the main doors. Trip saw that there was a small bag on the table partly covered with what looked like a lab jacket. Kronell reached in her bag and pulled out a scanner.  
  
"Dr. Chimra was afraid there might be some after effects," she said as she ran the device across Trip's chest and abdomen.  
  
"After effects?" asked Archer.  
  
"Commander Tucker was briefly exposed to a chemical compound we use to clean out exhaust ports. The compound has no effect on us but Dr. Chimra was concerned that it might have an effect on your species." The doctor returned her scanner to her bag then pulled out a hypospray. Trip stepped back. He felt suddenly uneasy in the Talazorian's presence. He turned and caught T'Pol's eyes then looked away. Something was terribly wrong but he just couldn't seem to remember. If only the incessant pounding in his head would stop, he thought, maybe he could think straight.  
  
"May I ask what you are giving Commander Tucker, Doctor?" T'Pol asked, turning her eyes from Trip to look at the other woman.  
  
Kronell paused at the question. "It's just something to help with the headache, Sub-Commander."  
  
"How did you know he had a headache?" asked Malcolm who stood beside Captain Archer. Trip silently thanked the armory officer for his suspicious nature.  
  
"The results of my scan, Lieutenant," responded Kronell with a hint of anger in her voice. She looked at the captain. "With your permission?"  
  
"Trip?"  
  
"I'm feeling better, Cap'n. I'd rather not be injected with anything, if you don't mind," Trip replied. He backed away further then turned and moved quickly out the door. He heard the captain calling his name but for some reason, the thought of staying in the dining hall in the presence of the Talazorian woman scared him. Trip waited outside the door, leaning against the wall. The cool morning air helped clear his head a bit. Captain Archer and T'Pol appeared seconds later.  
  
"What's going on, Trip?" asked Archer.  
  
"I honestly don't know, sir." Trip could feel the anger building again and he fought to control it.  
  
Archer sighed. "T'Pol, why don't you stay here with Trip. I'm going to find out more about this chemical compound and these.after effects." The captain went back inside.  
  
"You do not appear well, Commander," T'Pol said as she moved to stand directly in front of Trip. "Perhaps you should go inside and sit down."  
  
Trip just shook his head at her.  
  
"Do you recall your exposure to this.chemical compound of which Dr. Kronell spoke?"  
  
"No, I don't," Trip replied angrily. "Why don't YOU go back inside.with the cap'n." He immediately regretted his tone but he still couldn't get a handle on his anger. The pounding in his head wasn't helping any.  
  
T'Pol ignored his comment. "Why were you so apprehensive in the presence of the doctor?"  
  
Trip stepped so close to the sub-commander, he could feel her breath on his face. His gaze dropped to her lips then he looked back up, holding her eyes for a long moment. He quickly turned away from her. The concern he saw in her dark eyes infuriated him. How could she worry for him when she was more than likely sleeping with the captain, he wondered.  
  
"Commander," T'Pol started. Trip turned on her, grabbing her arms. He spun her around then pinned her against the wall. She looked up at him, her face expressionless. She didn't pull away from his grip but just continued to watch him. Trip was breathing hard and he fought to catch his breath. He cared so much for this woman and the knowledge she would never return his feelings made his blood boil. His vision started to blur again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sub-Commander," he whispered, releasing her and taking a step back. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. He realized he was perspiring heavily. "I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry."  
  
"Commander," T'Pol began again.  
  
"I'm gonna take a walk," Trip interrupted quietly, opening his eyes and looking down. "I need to clear my head."  
  
"I will accompany you."  
  
Trip lifted his head and looked at the Vulcan. "I can't honestly guarantee." he began then stopped.  
  
T'Pol tilted her head. "You can not guarantee what, Mr. Tucker?"  
  
"Guarantee," he murmured. He heard Dr. Kronell's voice in his head. She was saying something about guarantees. Then the sight of a Talazorian cargo vessel abruptly replaced the memory. A pinch to his arm snapped him back to reality. His hand went up to his arm instinctively as he turned to face Captain Archer. The Talazorian physician stood next to him holding a hypospray in her hand. Hoshi, Malcolm, and Travis stood just behind her; the looks of concern clear on their faces.  
  
"What the.?"  
  
"Easy, Trip," began Archer. "The doctor says this'll help you feel better."  
  
Trip felt his knees weaken and the captain grabbed him so he wouldn't fall. Trip felt T'Pol grab his other arm.  
  
"There's a room off the main meeting hall where he can rest, Captain," said Kronell.  
  
"No, Cap'n," Trip pleaded weakly. "She's not.not." He shook his head in a feeble attempt to clear the cobwebs. "T'Pol, don't let her."  
  
"Hey, take it easy," whispered the captain. "You're gonna be fine. You just need to sleep it off."  
  
Trip felt himself being led back indoors. He tried to struggle but he felt so sleepy, his attempt was unsuccessful. They walked him into a small room and lowered him gently onto a cot.  
  
"Cap'n, T'Pol," he began. "Please, there's something wrong.I don't.know.I can't.remember." His eyes closed and then he was floating into darkness.  
  
CONTINUED.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

DECEPTIONS AND TRUTHS  
  
Chapter III  
  
The sub-commander watched Commander Tucker slowly fall into a deep sleep. He continued to mumble incoherently for several moments and then finally became silent. She looked up at Dr. Kronell.  
  
"Will the commander be all right?"  
  
"Yes. He just needs to sleep off the effects of the compound. I'm slightly surprised it's made him so delusional but I'm positive there won't be any lasting damage." The Talazorian then turned to Captain Archer. "He'll be out for a few hours, Captain."  
  
The captain nodded but kept his eyes on the engineer.  
  
"Now I would imagine Prime Minister Yar is waiting for us in the dining hall. Shall we join him?" The doctor walked to the doorway where Ensigns Mayweather, Sato, and Lieutenant Reed waited anxiously.  
  
"Sir, perhaps one of us should sit with the commander at all times," suggested the armory officer.  
  
"I agree," T'Pol said, looking up at her commanding officer. Her sudden need to protect the engineer was almost overwhelming. She looked over at Kronell. Something about that woman frightened Commander Tucker and she was determined to find out what it was. If the doctor had played a role in or was responsible for his condition then T'Pol would make certain she was held accountable.  
  
"Oh that won't be necessary. Commander Tucker will be quite safe here, I assure you," responded Dr. Kronell far too quickly.  
  
"Malcolm, I think you're right. We'll take shifts until he comes to. Why don't you stay with him first? Hoshi or Travis can bring you your breakfast," directed the captain. The lieutenant pulled up a chair and sat down next to the cot. Captain Archer patted his armory officer's shoulder in response.  
  
They left the two officers and made their way back into the dining hall. T'Pol saw the prime minister seated at the main table. The man stood at the sight of his guests.  
  
"I was wondering if I was going to have to eat all of this by myself," he said cheerfully, sweeping his arm over the wide variety of food before him. "Where are Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed?"  
  
"Commander Tucker was taken ill, Prime Minister," replied Captain Archer as he reluctantly took a seat to the man's right. "The lieutenant is staying with him."  
  
T'Pol saw the Talazorian exchange a quick glance with Dr. Kronell. He then turned his attention back to the captain.  
  
"I hope it's nothing serious."  
  
"He'll be fine, sir," responded Kronell. "If you'll excuse me, I need to catch up with Dr. Phlox."  
  
T'Pol watched the woman grab her medical bag and lab jacket then move to the door. She looked back quickly at the prime minister then exited the room.  
  
"Captain, may I speak with you?" T'Pol asked. The captain looked up at her then rose from his chair. They walked away from the table a few meters.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I am not certain Dr. Kronell is being honest about the commander's illness," T'Pol said, keeping her voice low.  
  
"You think there's something going on here?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Captain Archer sighed. "I'm worried about Trip, too, T'Pol. I've never seen him like this."  
  
"I would like to follow the doctor, with your permission."  
  
"What?" Archer replied loudly. He quickly looked at the table then lowered his voice before he continued. "Why?"  
  
"I am not aware of any chemical that could effect someone to the degree this one has effected Commander Tucker, Captain. At least not by simply being in close proximity to it," T'Pol explained. She realized it was entirely possible there was a chemical of which she had no knowledge, but she needed to convince the captain to agree to her plan. "I believe the doctor is hiding something." She paused a moment, waiting for his response. The captain looked hesitant.  
  
"Ensign Sato told me a saying among human females. Something about a.woman's intuition?"  
  
The captain looked at her in surprise. He held her gaze for a long moment before he responded.  
  
"Alright, Sub-Commander. But I want you to take Travis with you. Hoshi and I will stay with Malcolm and Trip. I'll see if I can get anything out of the prime minister while you're gone."  
  
T'Pol nodded.  
  
Captain Archer walked back to the table. T'Pol watched him whisper to Ensign Mayweather. The young man instantly rose to his feet, nodding his head. When he joined her, they left the dining hall and headed to the main medical research facility.  
  
  
  
Travis caught sight of Dr. Kronell just as she entered the large complex. He knew the sub-commander had seen her as well when she put her arm in front of him to a stop him.  
  
"She is there," she said as she pointed to the closing door.  
  
"How do we get in, Sub-Commander? I'm guessing there's security at the door."  
  
"It is highly probable that there is a backdoor, Ensign. We only need to find it."  
  
Travis followed the Vulcan science officer across the busy street. There were several Talazorians putting up decorations and Travis knew it was in preparation for the arrival of the high premier. They walked along the front of the building then ducked into the space between the medical facility and it's neighbor. Travis was still unsure exactly what the Vulcan expected to find by following the Talazorian doctor, but when Captain Archer said the sub-commander suspected the physician was involved in Commander Tucker's illness, he didn't hesitate to obey his order. Travis' own feelings for Tucker far outweighed the unease he felt around the steely Vulcan woman.  
  
"There," Sub-Commander T'Pol said. She pointed to a door hidden behind some crates. Travis pushed the stack aside to reveal the entry pad. He looked down at his partner in crime.  
  
"Now what, ma'am?"  
  
Even though her face remained expressionless, Travis could see the determination in her dark eyes.  
  
"I am certain if Commander Tucker were here, he would no doubt be able to.," she paused. ".is hotwire the correct term?"  
  
Travis couldn't help but chuckle. He wondered briefly where she'd picked up the word.  
  
"Let me see what I can do, Sub-Commander." Travis reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small black leather folder. He carefully opened it to display several tiny tools. He glanced up at the sub-commander who raised an eyebrow at him. "When you're raised on a cargo ship, you learn to be ready for anything." He began to pry off the entry pad cover as he continued, "Every time you turn around, something needs to be repaired." He smiled at the warm memory.  
  
Within minutes, Travis had the door opened. He smiled at Sub-Commander T'Pol who simply responded with a slight lift of one eyebrow. She entered first then looked around. She motioned to Travis to follow. As they walked down an empty corridor, the science officer pulled her scanner from its pouch at her waist.  
  
"How are you going to find her?" Travis whispered.  
  
"She said she was going to meet with Dr. Phlox. I am therefore scanning for Denobulan lifesigns."  
  
Travis followed the Vulcan quietly, occasionally looking over her shoulder at the scanner. They had to hide from sight only a few times as they walked toward one of the labs in the center of the complex. Travis was grateful there were so few people. He guessed they were all readying themselves for the celebration.  
  
As they approached the location of Dr. Phlox's bio sign, Travis could hear the Denobulan's cheery voice. They quietly ducked into the large laboratory unseen and hid behind a row of medical equipment. Travis could see Dr. Phlox talking to Dr. Kronell. There was another man present; someone Travis didn't recognize. The man wore a lab jacket similar to Kronell's so Travis surmised he was also a scientist. The boomer strained his ears but couldn't make out the conversation they were having with Phlox. He glanced down at the sub-commander who seemed to be listening intently. Remembering she had superior hearing, Travis kept still. He watched Dr. Kronell motion to the other Talazorian to follow her. The woman said something to Dr. Phlox who responded by tipping his head in acknowledgment. Travis looked at his companion who was turning away from him.  
  
"Ensign, quickly relay to Dr. Phlox what is happening. I am going to follow the other two," she directed quietly over her shoulder. Travis watched as she disappeared from view.  
  
  
  
T'Pol eased herself into the small room into which the Talazorian scientists had entered. She stayed close to the floor to remain out of their line of sight then crouched behind a console.  
  
"What happened?" asked the male scientist.  
  
"His body seems to be rejecting the implant," replied Dr. Kronell. "It is alien to him, after all." She ran her hand through her blonde hair then leaned forward onto the counter in front of her. "The only thing I could do was inject him with a sedative. I don't have enough knowledge of his physiology to properly treat his symptoms." T'Pol watched her slam her fists on the counter. "From the description the human captain gave me of Tucker's behavior, his brain chemical levels never returned to normal."  
  
"High Premier Colthera will be landing in thirty minutes, Kronell. The celebration begins in an hour. We can't change our plans now!"  
  
"I know, Nate. I know," the woman responded quietly. "I just wish Yar hadn't insisted on using an alien species. Yes, Tucker's brain chemistry is similar but not enough so. We didn't anticipate these complications. I think the captain is only suspicious but I'm certain the Vulcan knows something is wrong."  
  
"It'll be over soon. Don't worry," sighed Nate. T'Pol saw him rub the woman's back affectionately then pull her into an embrace. "Did you give Yar the triggering device?"  
  
Kronell nodded against Nate's shoulder. "Yes. Everything is going as he planned. Except, of course, our assassin's health."  
  
T'Pol's mind froze. They were using Commander Tucker to assassinate the high premier. She fought to control the anger she felt rise from deep within her. She had to be able to think logically and not react emotionally out of her concern for the engineer's well being. She silently reprimanded herself for even allowing herself to care so deeply for the commander. If it had been Captain Archer or one of her other crewmates, she realized suddenly, the struggle within to control her emotions would not be as intense. Her logical mind would simply take over to save one of her friends. But since it was Mr. Tucker who was involved, the inner battle was overwhelming. T'Pol closed her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts.  
  
"What about Dr. Phlox?"  
  
T'Pol looked up at the Talazorian couple who still stood in a tight embrace. Nate pulled away from Kronell and looked at her.  
  
"I'll stay here with him. You should be there when the human awakens," he replied. He bent down to kiss the woman's forehead. "I'll bring the doctor over when the celebration begins. We don't want him to see Tucker. He'd want to examine him and we can't have him discovering the implant."  
  
Kronell ran a finger down the notched ridge on the man's chin then turned and exited the room. T'Pol watched Nate linger a few moments then he, too, left the room. T'Pol slowly followed. She found Ensign Mayweather waiting for her in the same location where she'd left him.  
  
"I told Dr. Phlox about our suspicions, Sub-Commander. Did you find out anything?" he whispered.  
  
"They have placed an implant of some form in Commander Tucker."  
  
"An implant?" the ensign replied, aghast. "What's it doing to him?"  
  
"I will explain later, Ensign. We need to return to Captain Archer and the others immediately." T'Pol looked over the equipment to see Nate gazing at a monitor. Dr. Phlox and Dr. Kronell were nowhere in sight. She silently eased her way out the door and back into the corridor. Ensign Mayweather quietly followed.  
  
"Hold on there!"  
  
T'Pol turned quickly to see a young woman approaching from behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the woman demanded. T'Pol heard Ensign Mayweather draw in his breath sharply as Dr. Nate appeared in the corridor.  
  
"We were looking for our ship's physician, Dr. Phlox. One of our crewmates has taken ill. Our captain requested we come here to find him," T'Pol replied evenly. She squared her shoulders and clasped her hands behind her back. From the corner of her eye, she saw the young ensign straighten his posture as well.  
  
"Oh," replied the young woman. "I just saw Dr. Phlox a minute ago walking with Dr. Kronell. If you'll follow me."  
  
"That's alright, Glorian. I'm expecting Dr. Phlox to return. Our guests can wait with me," interrupted Nate. He raised his arm toward the room he had just exited.  
  
"It is imperative we speak with our doctor as quickly as possible," replied T'Pol. She turned her eyes to the female Talazorian. "If you would take us to him?"  
  
"I insist you wait here. Dr. Phlox will only be gone a couple minutes." Dr. Nate stepped up beside Ensign Mayweather and took his arm. He pulled a hypospray from his pocket, carefully keeping it from Glorian's sight, and held it to the ensign's side. T'Pol quickly grabbed the ensign's other arm when the young man shifted. He looked down at her and she shook her head. She knew the Talazorian doctor merely had to twitch his finger to inject the hypospray's contents.  
  
Glorian shrugged. "I'll let Dr. Phlox know then that you're waiting for him," she said then turned and walked back down the corridor. "Oh, Dr. Nate! I almost forgot why I came looking for you! The high premier has arrived!" she called back.  
  
CONTINUED.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

DECEPTIONS AND TRUTHS  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Trip awoke with a start. He immediately felt a gentle hand on his arm. Hoshi sat next to his cot smiling down at him.  
  
"How do you feel, Commander?" she asked quietly.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the sudden urge to lash out in anger at the young ensign's concern.  
  
"Better, Hoshi. Thanks," he lied. Trip's head was hurting even worse than before his little nap. He felt cold and empty but most of all, he felt angry.  
  
"Good," Hoshi replied a bit tentatively. "High Premier Colthera will be here in a matter of minutes. We were all afraid you'd sleep right through the celebration." She leaned forward in her chair and Trip turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Celebration?"  
  
"You don't remember? They're having a welcome home celebration for her. You should see the main hall, Commander. All the colorful decorations."  
  
"I remember now," Trip replied harshly. He sat up on the cot and swung his legs over the side, putting his feet on the floor. The room began to darken and he shook his head.  
  
"You don't look like you're feeling better, sir. Perhaps I should go get Dr. Kronell." Hoshi rose from her chair and Trip reached out, grabbing her arm forcefully.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Commander, you're hurting me!"  
  
Trip released her arm and looked at the young ensign's face. He could see fear in her dark eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hoshi," he whispered helplessly. "I don't know what's happening to me."  
  
"Trip!" greeted Captain Archer from the doorway. "Good to see you decided to join us."  
  
Malcolm stood by the captain, his eyes focused on Hoshi. He turned his gaze to Trip.  
  
"Is something going on here, Ensign?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Hoshi paused, looking at Trip closely. "No, Lieutenant," she said shaking her head. "I just don't think the commander is feeling like himself yet."  
  
Captain Archer sat down on the cot next to Trip. From the corner of his eye, Trip could see him watching him with concern. The anger started to rise again and Trip cursed under his breath. A sharp pain through his skull caused him to flinch.  
  
"I just have a headache, sir," he mumbled. "It's not near as bad as it was. I guess you were right. I just needed to sleep it off."  
  
"I think we should get back to the ship, Captain. Have Dr. Phlox give the commander a proper examination," said Malcolm. He had moved to Trip's other side.  
  
"There's nothing I'd like better than to get Trip home, Malcolm. But unfortunately we can't offend the Talazorians. To be invited to meet their high premier is quite an honor. We can't just walk away."  
  
"Perhaps I can take the commander and the doctor back to the ship, sir. You, Travis, Hoshi, and the sub-commander could attend the festivities and I'll return for you later."  
  
Archer nodded. He reached in his arm pocket and pulled out his communicator. Trip listened as he tried to raise Travis and T'Pol with no success. The captain took Trip's arm and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Oh, the commander's awake," came a cheerful voice from the doorway. Trip looked up into the face of Prime Minister Yar. "We are forming the greeting line, Captain. High Premier Colthera is on her way. If you'll follow me." The Talazorian stepped aside and motioned out the door with his arm.  
  
"My science officer and helmsman haven't returned yet, Prime Minister. I can't reach them on my communicator. I think something may be wrong," said Archer. He still had a firm hold on Trip's arm for which Trip was thankful. His knees were feeling weak and his head was spinning.  
  
"One of my lab assistants saw them at the medical research complex looking for Dr. Phlox, Captain. She didn't say anything was amiss," said Dr. Kronell, appearing next to the prime minister. "I am guessing they'll be here any minute."  
  
Trip physically cringed at the sight of the Talazorian doctor and the captain turned to him.  
  
"Commander Tucker still isn't feeling well. Lieutenant Reed will be taking him back to Enterprise with Dr. Phlox. That is, as soon as Phlox arrives."  
  
Prime Minister Yar glanced at the Talazorian woman beside him then turned back to the captain.  
  
"Very well, Captain. At least take the time to meet our high premier. Being a former warp physicist, I know she'd enjoy meeting Commander Tucker as well."  
  
Trip sighed in frustration. "We have to wait for the others anyway, Cap'n. I think I feel well enough to meet High Premier Colthera," he said, unable to hide the agitation in his voice.  
  
Archer looked at him for a long moment then nodded his head reluctantly.  
  
  
  
The main hall was abuzz with anticipation. Trip had never seen so many light haired people in one spot before. The thought brought a smile to his face but it quickly vanished as another sharp pain lanced through his head.  
  
"You doing okay?" whispered Captain Archer who stood beside him in the greeting line.  
  
Trip nodded. He knew he was anything but okay. All he wanted to do was get back to Enterprise but there was still no sign of T'Pol, Travis, or Dr. Phlox. He hoped the sub-commander was indeed all right. He sighed then reached a hand back to the table behind him to steady himself.  
  
"I'll have you back to the ship in no time, Commander," said Malcolm quietly from Trip's other side. Trip attempted a smile but failed miserably.  
  
The opening of the main doors caused them both to look up. Several Talazorians dressed in deep purple military uniforms and carrying weapons entered, their movements perfectly synchronized with each other. Behind them, entered an older woman in flowing robes of the same deep purple. She walked with such authority and grace that Trip was certain that even someone who didn't know her position would know she held power. He watched her approach the line that had formed across from the main entrance. Prime Minister Yar greeted her at the head of the line. His hands remained at his sides but he bowed his head in respect. He followed behind her as she continued down the line, taking the time to say a few words to each of her people. Just as she reached Captain Archer, Trip felt a sudden excruciating pain roar through his head. He instinctively grabbed the captain for support. Then an all-consuming blinding rage took control of him and he lunged at the woman who stood before him.  
  
CONTINUED.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

DECEPTIONS AND TRUTHS  
  
Chapter V  
  
T'Pol saw Commander Tucker grab the captain's arm the minute she ran into the main hall.  
  
"Captain!" she shouted, racing toward her commanding officer and the engineer. "Restrain the commander!"  
  
Captain Archer looked from his friend to his science officer in confusion. Both he and Lieutenant Reed grabbed the commander as he lunged for High Premier Colthera. They took him to the ground and pinned him under their combined weight. T'Pol's line of sight was cut-off by the Talazorian security forces. She fought her way through, followed closely by Ensign Mayweather and Dr. Phlox. When she finally broke through the crowd, she could see Commander Tucker writhing on the floor. He was struggling to free himself from the captain and the armory officer, who remained holding him firmly. She looked around, finally catching sight of Prime Minister Yar and Dr. Kronell making their way through the crowd of frantic on- lookers.  
  
"Ensign!" she shouted above the noise. Ensign Mayweather instantly followed her gaze. He jumped up on a nearby table and ran across it, leaping to the next one in line. T'Pol was surprised to see Ensign Sato follow quickly on his heels. The young helmsman launched himself into the air and hit Yar with his full weight. That both went down in a heap on the floor. Ensign Sato did the same, easily taking down the Talazorian doctor. They both hauled their prisoners to their feet and were immediately surrounded by security officers. Mayweather and Sato looked anxiously at the weapons trained on them.  
  
T'Pol quickly moved to High Premier Colthera but was stopped by one of her guards.  
  
"Prime Minister Yar was involved in a conspiracy to assassinate you, High Premier!" T'Pol shouted. "If you check, you will find a small triggering device on his person. It controls a transmitter that Dr. Kronell surgically implanted in Commander Tucker last night!"  
  
The Talazorian looked at T'Pol for several long moments before she signaled to one of her guards. He moved to where Ensign Mayweather stood holding Prime Minister Yar. T'Pol let out the breath she'd been holding when the man's search produced a small black box. She could see a glowing red light on the face of the device. The guard moved back to his leader and handed it to her. She instantly switched it off. T'Pol looked to the floor. Commander Tucker immediately ceased his angry struggling but he now was moaning softly in obvious pain. Both Reed and the captain released their grips on the engineer but both remained at his side. T'Pol knelt down beside the captain, her eyes locked on the commander's face. Dr. Phlox quickly joined them.  
  
"Take Prime Minister Yar and Dr. Kronell into custody!" directed the high premier. "I don't want them terminated until we can find out the names of any other conspirators! And clear the room immediately!"  
  
T'Pol quickly glanced up to see the Talazorian leader being led away, completely surrounded by her guards. She then turned her attention back as Dr. Phlox began running his scans. He reached down and gently turned the commander's head slightly then nodded, turning concerned eyes to the captain.  
  
"The implant is located at the base of his brain. His body seems to be rejecting it. I need to remove it immediately or it will kill him, Captain."  
  
The captain only nodded slowly in response.  
  
"Sub-Commander, Lieutenant, would you hold Mr. Tucker so he doesn't move. Captain, if you'd please secure his head," the doctor directed. T'Pol moved to Tucker's side and took a hold of one arm and one leg. Reed did the same on the other side. The two ensigns had returned and now knelt down at the commander's feet, both watching anxiously. Captain Archer moved up and held his friend's head firmly between his hands. He turned it slightly to give the doctor access to the back. T'Pol watched Tucker's face. He was nearly unconscious. She noted how pale he looked and quickly suppressed her need to comfort him.  
  
"Easy, Trip," whispered Archer softly. "You're going to be fine. Dr. Phlox is going to have you feeling better in no time."  
  
"Unfortunately, Captain, I used my only two sedatives to incapacitate Dr. Nate and another accomplice at the medical facility so I won't be able to put Mr. Tucker to sleep. You will need to hold him firmly."  
  
Dr. Phlox pulled out a laser scalpel from his medical bag. T'Pol saw the captain look up quickly as the incision was made. Archer's eyes quickly returned to his engineer as he began moaning in pain. T'Pol could feel the muscles tense under her grip as the commander made a feeble attempt to move.  
  
The doctor paused.  
  
"What's wrong, Doctor?" asked Archer.  
  
"This device has been surgically integrated to such an extent that removing it may kill him."  
  
The commander tried to shift his head as he mumbled incoherently. Suddenly he began to convulse, his muscle spasms violent. Both Reed and T'Pol held on to him while Mayweather and Sato helped. Captain Archer held on firmly so Tucker's head wouldn't hit the floor. As the convulsion subsided, Dr. Phlox quickly ran another scan. He looked up at the captain, his normally bright eyes darkened.  
  
"You said it would kill him if you didn't remove it, Doctor," whispered Archer, his voice strained. He absently stroked his hand over Tucker's hair, which T'Pol knew was a subconscious attempt to calm his friend. "I don't think we have many options here."  
  
As she watched the commander's face, T'Pol again felt the overwhelming need to comfort him. The captain's words echoed loudly in her mind. The very thought of losing this human brought with it strong emotions. There had been several instances when she very nearly lost the commander but she had always been able to eventually hold her emotions in check, allowing no one to see her inner struggle. This time, with his life possibly seeping away under her hands, the feelings threatened to overtake her. She dropped her head and closed her eyes. T'Pol looked up when she felt a gentle hand on her arm. She looked at Ensign Sato who smiled knowingly at her. T'Pol nodded her thanks to the young woman.  
  
The doctor nodded at the captain then he slowly reached in and pulled a small set of surgical pliers from his bag. T'Pol closed her eyes again as he began to remove the implant from the engineer.  
  
  
  
Travis sat quietly in the mess hall with Hoshi. Neither of them had spoken a word for several minutes. It had been six hours since their return to Enterprise and there was still no word from sickbay. Dr. Phlox had managed to stabilize Commander Tucker enough for the flight back after he'd removed the transmitter. The helmsman had overheard the doctor talking to the captain and sub-commander in the shuttle pod about the commander's condition. His relief that the engineer would survive had faded quickly when he heard the words brain damage uttered. The doctor said he wouldn't know anything for certain for several hours.  
  
Travis glanced up at Hoshi who sat staring at the mug she held between her hands. They both turned when the door to the mess hall slid open. Lieutenant Reed stepped in then moved to their table. He sat down across from Travis.  
  
"Any word, Lieutenant?" asked Hoshi softly.  
  
"Not yet, Hoshi."  
  
"Does anyone know why the Talazorian's did this to Commander Tucker?" asked Travis.  
  
"Sub-Commander T'Pol thinks it was a way to send the Talazorian government into upheaval but also damage their relationship with the Vulcan High Command at the same time. There appears to be a faction that resents the involvement of the Vulcans in their lives. If you think about it, the Vulcans were the ones to initiate our first contact with Talazor. What better way to create tension between Vulcan and Talazor than to have a human assassinate the high premier?"  
  
Travis shook his head. "It probably would have hurt our relationship with the Vulcans as well."  
  
"No doubt," replied Reed. "I'm just thankful you and the sub-commander were able to uncover the conspiracy before Commander Tucker...followed through with their plan." He rose to his feet then tilted his head from side to side in an attempt to relieve the tension. "I'm going back to sickbay. Why don't you two get some rest? I'll be sure to let you know as soon as there's word."  
  
Travis and Hoshi exchanged glances then they both shook their heads.  
  
"I think we'll both stay here, sir," Hoshi replied. The lieutenant started to leave then turned back to both of them.  
  
"By the way," he began with a small smile. "Nice work taking down Yar and Kronell. I couldn't have done any better myself."  
  
CONTINUED.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

DECEPTIONS AND TRUTHS  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Sickbay was nearly dark, the lights on low. T'Pol could hear the doctor moving around just behind her. She stood by the biobed in which Commander Tucker lay sleeping. She looked across him to Lieutenant Reed and Captain Archer. They both had fallen asleep in their chairs. Mr. Reed first then a few minutes later, the captain. T'Pol still wondered at the friendship shared by her captain and the chief engineer. She had never witnessed such a bond before. She almost envied their closeness but then quickly realized envy was not an emotion of which a Vulcan should have personal knowledge. It was similar to love, she guessed. T'Pol only knew love as something shared between humans. She looked down at Commander Tucker. She remembered a conversation she had as a child with her mother. It was the only moment T'Pol had ever seen her mother lower her carefully placed guard. They were talking about marriage. T'Pol vividly remembered her mother's face as she talked about T'Pol's father. At the time, the little girl knew as she listened to her mother that there was something very special between her parents, but there was simply no word in her vocabulary that captured it perfectly. Now as she watched the commander sleep, she suddenly realized the word was "love". Her parents had found it, though completely by accident, as the union had been arranged like all Vulcan marriages. T'Pol thought briefly of Kos, the man to whom she was formerly betrothed. If it had not been for Enterprise and Commander Tucker, she would no doubt have married him, given him children, and lived the rest of her life by his side. T'Pol realized her life would have been merely acceptable, though.  
  
Her thoughts wandered back to the chief engineer. She had always found his physical appearance strangely pleasing but in his sleep, he looked very young and very vulnerable. Without thinking, T'Pol reached a hand out and gently stroked his cheek. She immediately brought her hand back to her side. He was Human and she was Vulcan, she reminded herself. She could never be the person he needed. She let out a small sigh. He was the person she needed, though, and the reality of it frightened her.  
  
"Sub-Commander, why don't you rest?" said Dr. Phlox as he stepped quietly to her side. He studied the monitors over the commander's bed.  
  
"I am not tired, Doctor," she responded quickly. She clasped her hands behind her back. "How is he?"  
  
"Well, his neurotransmitters are finally back in balance which is very good, very good indeed," the doctor smiled happily. "The fact that their levels are not permanently disrupted is good news."  
  
"Then he will recover?"  
  
"I think his chances just improved dramatically, Sub-Commander."  
  
T'Pol felt her shoulders relax in relief. She kept her eyes on the commander as Dr. Phlox moved around the bed to gently shake Lieutenant Reed and Captain Archer. They both awoke with a start.  
  
"What is it?" asked the captain immediately rising to his feet in a panic.  
  
"I can't be completely certain yet, Captain, but my instincts tell me that Commander Tucker is going to be just fine. The levels of serotonin, norepinephrine, dopamine, and."  
  
"In English, Doctor," interrupted Archer impatiently. He and Reed both moved to stand next to the bed.  
  
The Denobulan chuckled. "The chemicals in his brain have returned to normal levels, Captain."  
  
Archer sighed and dropped his head a moment. Reed visibly relaxed at the news.  
  
"I'll go let Travis and Hoshi know, sir. They've been waiting for hours for some news." The armory officer looked down at his sleeping friend one last time then turned and left sickbay. T'Pol noted a slight bounce in his step.  
  
"I've been studying the transmitter, Captain, as well as reading through some Talazorian medical records. I believe the technology was originally developed to treat symptoms similar to those of human schizophrenia. Dr. Kronell simply altered it to serve her purposes. My belief is they tested Mr. Tucker to see if he'd respond violently when the transmitter was triggered. Apparently his neurotransmitters never returned to normal levels after the test hence is abnormal behavior yesterday morning."  
  
"But how could Trip believe he went to the shipyards when it's so clear now that he didn't?"  
  
"Ahh," responded Dr. Phlox. "I think the human term is "brainwashing", Captain. As for the methods they used, I have no way of knowing." The doctor looked down at the sleeping commander. "It is quite disturbing that such a brilliant scientist would resort to using her gifts to hurt another, most disturbing indeed."  
  
  
  
Trip looked up from the data padd he was studying as the doors to sickbay opened with a "swoosh". He was sitting up, leaning back against several pillows. He'd only been there a day but he was already tired of being couped up.  
  
"You're supposed to be resting," admonished Captain Archer with a smile.  
  
"Hi Cap'n!" Trip greeted. "I'm just making out work schedules for the next week. The doc said it was okay."  
  
The captain stood next to the bed and patted Trip's knee. "How's the head?"  
  
Trip smiled at the question. "Fine," he replied. "He's letting me go this afternoon."  
  
Archer nodded, still smiling. "Do you remember anything yet?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't tell which are real memories and which are the ones I was given."  
  
"Dr. Phlox says you may never really know what happened for certain. We do know that you never made it to the shipyards. I just finished speaking with High Premier Colthera. Apparently Dr. Chimra has given a full confession and implicated six others, including Dr. Kronell, her husband, and the prime minister."  
  
"Good," Trip replied quietly. He looked down at his hands. "We're not in any trouble, are we?"  
  
"No. In fact, the high premier thanked us for saving her life. She knows you're not responsible for your actions, Trip."  
  
Trip sighed. He shifted slightly on the bed. "I still can't believe it actually happened. I've never felt that kind of anger before and I hope I never do again! To think they actually gave me knowledge to enable me to kill her then implanted me with that damned device to make sure I did it scares me to death!"  
  
Archer patted his knee again. "Well, it's over now. You know, if Phlox is releasing you today, I expect to see you at dinner tonight. You've been conspicuously missing from the table for a couple weeks now. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."  
  
Trip shifted his position again. "I just wasn't sure you wanted me there, is all."  
  
"What? Why wouldn't I want you there?"  
  
"Guess I figured you'd want more time with the sub-commander."  
  
"Trip."  
  
"Well it seems pretty obvious that you enjoy her company. I don't want to be the third wheel."  
  
Archer stared at him with a look of utter disbelief. Trip could see he'd upset him and he braced himself for the response. He just hoped it wasn't a confession of his friend's feelings for the Vulcan science officer.  
  
The captain exhaled his breath slowly. "Do you really think T'Pol and I are.involved?" he asked in a controlled voice.  
  
Trip shrugged. "What am I supposed to think Cap'n? You two have been keeping secrets and spending a lot of time behind closed doors."  
  
"T'Pol is my first officer, Trip. That's it. Yes, we've become a lot closer over the last few months, but I'm not pining away for her. Yes, there are certain things that we've kept between us but they're things she has entrusted me to keep to myself. You've never divulged what really happened when you accidentally read her personal letter, have you, and it's because she trusted you to keep it private. Well it's the same thing here, Trip."  
  
"I'm sorry, Cap'n. I guess I just let my imagination get away from me."  
  
"I'll say you did!"  
  
They were silent for a long moment. Trip knew what was coming so his mind worked quickly for a good response.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," Archer said. Trip looked at him and saw the glint of mischief in his friend's eye.  
  
"Jealous?" Trip snorted. "She's a Vulcan, Cap'n." It sounded pretty weak even to his ears but thankfully the captain dropped the subject. He just chuckled lightly and patted Trip's knee again.  
  
"Let me know when Phlox releases you. I'll walk you to your quarters." With that, Archer turned and left.  
  
CONTINUED.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

DECEPTIONS AND TRUTHS  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Dinner began in uncomfortable silence. Trip looked across the table at T'Pol, who seemed entirely too focused on her bowl of broth. The captain seemed pretty focused on his meal as well. Trip sighed then took a bite of his steak.  
  
"So where are we off to now?" he asked while chewing. His lack of manners gave him the desired response as T'Pol looked up at him with a brief and subtle look of disgust. Trip smiled at her. She thought she hid her emotions but he could read her just as easily as he could read the captain.  
  
Archer just shook his head in amusement. "Actually, Trip. If you're still interested, High Premier Colthera would like to give you a personal tour of those warp 8 ships. Well, since you never really saw them the first time."  
  
Trip grinned happily. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, 09:00. I thought maybe Sub-Commander T'Pol and I would join you."  
  
They both turned to the Vulcan who looked first at the captain then at Trip.  
  
"That would be acceptable," she replied evenly.  
  
A short time later, Trip pushed his chair back from the table and tossed his napkin on his plate.  
  
"That was delicious! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm kinda tired. I think I'll turn in early tonight." He stood up. "Good night, Cap'n, Sub- Commander."  
  
"I will walk with you, Commander," said T'Pol. She neatly folded her napkin and laid it next to her plate then stood. She tipped her head at Captain Archer. "Good night, Captain."  
  
Trip looked quickly at Archer and caught the brief look of disappointment that crossed his friend's face. He puzzled over it for a moment, wondering what the meaning was behind it. Then he turned around to see T'Pol waiting for him by the open door.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," he said over his shoulder to his captain.  
  
Trip and T'Pol walked in silence to the turbolift. When the door slid shut, Trip pushed the button that would take them to their level. He was all too aware of how close he stood to her in the confined space. When the lift door opened, he allowed her to exit first then quickly followed her into the corridor. He swallowed nervously.  
  
"T'Pol," he began. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"I just dined with you, Commander," she replied without looking up from the floor in front of her. "I assume I will dine with you again tomorrow night. You have no need to ask."  
  
"I mean just you and me. Without the Cap'n," he stammered. They stopped in front of her quarters.  
  
"Are you asking me on a.date, Mr. Tucker?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess I am." Trip turned to face her. He suddenly felt his face flush and silently cursed himself. Their eyes met and Trip inhaled quickly. They stood looking at each other for several moments before T'Pol turned away.  
  
"It is not appropriate for us to date, Commander."  
  
"I thought about that already, T'Pol. Technically speaking, I'm not really your subordinate and."  
  
"That is not what I meant," she replied, her voice low.  
  
"Oh," he said, unable to hide the disappointment he felt.  
  
T'Pol looked up at him. "Please do not misunderstand me, Mr. Tucker. I find your company quite.pleasing. I just believe if we were to take our.relationship to a different level, there would be serious repercussions to us both."  
  
"Repercussions? Are you talking about Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command?"  
  
"No," she replied then hesitated briefly. "I am a Vulcan. I cannot be anything else. Perhaps right now you are capable of accepting me for that but one day, you will no doubt realize that I am not nor will I ever be the woman you require me to be."  
  
Trip paused as a member of the crew passed by. When she disappeared around the corner, he reached down and took T'Pol's hand. He gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.  
  
"I know who you are, T'Pol. I love who you are. I don't want you to be any different. I don't know what will happen in the future and neither do you. Maybe I won't be the man you need me to be. Who knows? But we won't ever find out for certain if you're not even willing to try."  
  
T'Pol gently pulled her hand away then reached up and keyed in her security code. She turned back to him, her eyes suddenly darker.  
  
"I am not willing to try, Mr. Tucker," she said quietly, her face expressionless. She then stepped into her quarters and let the door slide shut behind her.  
  
  
  
T'Pol sat on her bunk, her hands tightly clasped in her lap. The only light in her room was from the starlight that came through her view port. She had hurt him, she was certain. Since she had stood vigil over his sickbed, T'Pol had done nothing but think about her feelings for the commander. Up until a few moments ago, she had been certain of her decision. She replayed their conversation in her mind, lingering on his final words. T'Pol closed her eyes, seeing her mother's face from her childhood. Her mother had been capable of giving love to her father but they were both Vulcan. Commander Tucker thrived on emotion, more so than anyone else T'Pol had known. But she cared for him because of his emotions, not in spite of them. Could he be so accepting of her lack of emotions? She stood and moved to her meditation candles.  
  
  
  
It had been an hour since she left him. Trip rolled onto his side in his bunk. He knew there was no chance he'd be able to sleep but he pulled his blanket up over his body anyway. The warmth didn't comfort him, however, so he threw the blanket off and sat up. He briefly thought about telling the captain he wouldn't be going with him in the morning but then his friend would ask why. Trip didn't feel comfortable explaining to the captain how T'Pol had broken his heart. Trip stood up and moved to his view port. He gazed down at Talazor and tried to keep the hurt he felt from overwhelming him. When his door chime sounded, he ignored it. He was definitely not in the mood for company. It sounded again and again he ignored it, hoping whoever it was would decide to go away. When the door slid open, he turned around. T'Pol quietly entered and the door slid closed behind her. She stood in silence, her eyes downcast. Then she slowly looked up at him, her face a mask of control.  
  
"I cannot give you tears or laughter, Mr. Tucker. I am Vulcan. It is who I am and who I will always be," she said softly.  
  
Trip crossed the room to stand in front of her. "Can you love me, T'Pol?" he asked.  
  
She looked down and didn't answer. Trip gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to his. "Can you?"  
  
"I believe I already do," she whispered. Her face was void of any emotion but to Trip, her eyes spoke volumes.  
  
"That's all I'll ever ask of you, T'Pol."  
  
Trip pulled her into his arms and gently kissed the top of her head. He felt her arms encircle him. He brought one hand up and softly stroked her hair. "We'll take it slow, okay?" He felt her nod and he smiled.  
  
THE END 


End file.
